Submersible engines presently in use intake seawater by various means. Quick and virtually complete elimination of such water from the engine combustion chamber is obviously highly desirable to preserve engine performance and structural integrity. Most important in military and emergency applications is the need to return the engine to full operational condition at the earliest possible time. Presently, submersible engines remove entrapped water from their combustion chambers by forcing the water past the piston rings. This is a time consuming process that can be damaging to the pistons, the piston rings, and the connecting rods. The degree to which entrapped water removal is successful is always in question when removal is dependent upon the water being forced past the piston rings.